Stealth Mission
by SubspaceWarrior
Summary: After the Telethia attack on Colony 6, Shulk and the others prepare for the final battle. One such incident has Shulk, Fiora, and Riki participating in a stealth mission that involves rescuing two kidnapped High Entia children from an army of Tirkins, lead by the strongest of their kind. Can our stealth trio launch a successful surprise attack?


Stealth Mission:

After the Telethia attack against Colony 6, Shulk and his companions were preparing for the final battle against Zanza and his disciples. While training, they decided to explore the Bionis' Leg, where Shulk and Reyn had first met Sharla and her younger brother, Juju. Dunban knows this place fully well as well. It wasn't until they joined or rejoined the group that Melia, Riki, and Fiora were able to learn more about this place, even though Fiora did come to the place once, alongside Dunban.

The group decided to check out the Refugee Camp, where Shulk and Reyn first met Sharla. When they arrived, they noticed that the Camp has new refugees, all of which happen to be High Entia, along with a few Homs refugees who never came back to Colony 6 in the first place, even after the restoration had begun. "Would you look at that? It appears the rumors of High Entia refugees everywhere on Bionis appear to be true." Melia said in a sad tone.

"Yes. Those poor High Entia don't deserve to go through all this." Fiora agreed.

"All the more reason for us to keep fighting against Zanza. Especially after he destroyed Mechonis." Shulk said.

"Hmm? Riki's Nopon instinct sense Bird Person in deep distress." Riki commented.

...Nopon address High Entia as "Bird People", by the way. "Let's go and see what they want." Dunban suggested. Everyone else nodded in unanimous agreement. As they approach the High Entia refugee who looks distressed, they proceeded to speak to her.

"Hmm? Oh, hello. Could you listen to my plea and help?" she asked.

"Of course. We're all the more willing to listen." Shulk replied.

"Oh, thank you. Now, hear me out, please." the High Entia refugee requested.

As she was explaining... "Your children were kidnapped by Tirkins?" Sharla asked.

"Yes. We were gathering food when they proceeded to kidnap my children, right before my very eyes. And I can't even fight." the High Entia refugee replied.

"Where do you suspect your children were taken to?" Reyn asked.

"I believe they were taken to a place called Crevasse Waterfall. At least, that's what some of the Homs here have told me it's called." the High Entia refugee responded.

"Crevasse Waterfall..." Shulk was pondering.

But just then, Shulk had a vision. The children were being tortured by the Tirkins, under the leadership of a unique Tirkin, known as Field Altrich. "I just had a vision!" Shulk yelled.

"What was it, Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"If nothing's done, the children will be tortured by the Tirkins under orders from their leader." Shulk said.

"Oh, that's terrible. ...But wait, visions?" the High Entia refugee asked.

"Basically, Shulk can see into the future. I had trouble believing it at first, but I've come to accept it." Melia replied.

"But the future foreseen isn't set in stone. As long as we all work together, it's possible to prevent that future." Sharla said.

"I see. Can at least three of you handle this operation?" the High Entia refugee asked.

"Hmm... I think I've got an idea. The three of us that will go there, will go there by sneaking. The Tirkins are weak, but Field Altrich is not. It's better if we give it the element of surprise." Shulk suggested.

"Ah, a very good idea, Shulk. Which of the three of us will be attending the mission?" Dunban asked.

"Hmm... I'll lead the way, with Fiora and Riki backing me up." Shulk replied.

"Good idea! ...But wait, why me and Riki, Shulk? Just asking." Fiora asked.

"Well, the three of us have one thing in common. The three of us have Arts that are more effective from behind. As I mentioned earlier, most of the Tirkins are weak, all except for their leader. Our surprise attacks should instantly wipe them out." Shulk replied.

"Ah, I see it now." Fiora said.

"Riki understand, too." Riki agreed.

"What about the four of us?" Reyn asked.

"You four will stay here and guard the camp, make sure no more refugees get kidnapped while we rescue the High Entia children." Shulk replied.

"Okay. We'll do our best, Shulk." Melia said.

"Shulk? Fiora? Please be careful out there." Dunban requested.

"Of course, Dunban." Shulk and Fiora replied at the same time.

"What about Riki?" Riki asked.

"You be careful out there, too, Riki." Dunban smiled.

Later, on Raguel Bridge... "You chose the three of us due to the fact that we have arts that are more powerful when used behind an opponent?" Fiora asked.

"Yes, Fiora. That, I did." Shulk replied. Once they arrived at a fork in the road, they were figuring out where to go. To the left, it would take the trio to the Windy Cave, but the right would take them to Maguel Road.

"Hmm..." Shulk was thinking before he had a vision. In it, they take the route to Windy Cave, but the enemy had foreseen their sneaking, and took the three of them off Bionis' Leg as a result. "To the right it is, then. We'll have to take the long way." Shulk said.

"Riki still amazed. Shulk no longer have Monado, just a replica, but Shulk still see future." Riki stated.

"I know, right? I'm still wondering why I can still see the future even though I no longer possess the Monado." Shulk said.

"Zanza's Monado, to be precise." Fiora whispered.

"Hmm?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, nothing." Fiora replied.

"Then let's take the long way. The enemy won't anticipate us that way." Shulk ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Fiora replied.

"Aye aye! ...Nose, mouth." Riki replied as well. So, they went to Maguel Road as a result.

As they were getting closer to the northern upper level, they spotted some Tirkins. Shulk, then, recalled the vision of the two High Entia children getting tortured by the Tirkins under their leader's orders. "These Tirkins are amongst the ones that kidnapped the children in the first place." Shulk stated.

"What should Shulk do?" Riki asked.

"We'll keep going. My visions will inform me if we're at their territory." Shulk replied.

"Then, we'll work together if we need to." Fiora agreed.

After a bit... "Zax Guidepost, up ahead!" Shulk said.

"Could this be where the children were taken to?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm..." Shulk said. After some thinking, that same vision from earlier occured. The one where the kids were tortured. "Yes. They were taken that way. Shall we give those two a surprise?" Shulk asked.

"Sure. You go for it." Fiora replied.

"Riki and Fiora ready to back Shulk up." Riki agreed.

"Good. Then let's do it." Shulk said.

After a bit of sneaking... "Back Slash!" Shulk yelled as he took out the first Tirkin from behind. When the other Tirkin noticed, Fiora and Riki ganged up on it. It only took two hits from Fiora and one more hit from Riki to finish it off.

"Good teamwork, Riki." Fiora smiled.

"Thank you, Fiora! Can Fiora give Riki hi-five?" Riki asked.

"Are you okay with clapping with a Mechon hand?" Fiora asked.

"Riki more than fine. Riki carried Mechon-based weapons much harder than Fiora's hand." Riki replied.

"I see. In that case..." Fiora replied before the two do a hi-five, which Shulk smiled at upon witnessing it.

"Okay. Let's go. We don't want the enemy to anticipate our arrival." Shulk ordered.

"Of course." Fiora replied.

"Okee-dokee." Riki replied. The trio decided to sneak their way around Zax Guidepost, with Shulk's visions warning them of wrong moves giving away their position.

After a while, and a few surprise attacks along the way, the trio came across a fork in the road. "Hmm... What do you think, Shulk?" Fiora asked.

"Hmm..." Shulk was thinking, but then he noticed there were some Tirkins on the right side. He also noticed a rock right between the two paths. "Right this way." Shulk whispered as he was sneaking towards the rock, to which Fiora and Riki followed suit.

"If we walked without noticing the Tirkins, they'll inform their leader, and we'd be tossed off Bionis." Shulk whispered.

"That doesn't sound good. We'd probably drown before we could even swim back to the Fallen Arm, or have Junks fly towards our location..." Fiora nodded in agreement.

As Shulk was looking for a way to surprise the Tirkins on the right path, he suddenly got a vision. In it, the group's position was given away... by Riki sneezing. Once the vision was over...

"Riki, cover your mouth, quickly." Shulk ordered.

"Why?" Riki asked. But then, his nose started sniffling, to the point where he covered his mouth with his hand-wings. He proceeded to let a muffled sneeze.

"Gesundheit, Riki." Fiora nervously said. As Riki let out a muffled sneeze, Shulk looked at the Tirkins, making sure Riki's sneeze wasn't loud enough to attract the Tirkin's attention.

"Whew. That was a close one." Shulk sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" Fiora asked.

"I had a vision. Riki's sneeze would end up giving our position away." Shulk replied.

"Yikes. So that why Shulk told Riki to cover mouth." Riki shuddered.

"But the Tirkins didn't become suspicious. Let's surprise them." Shulk ordered.

"How many?" Riki asked rather curiously.

"Three of them." Shulk replied calmly.

"Good enough. One for each of us." Fiora smirked, to which Shulk and Riki nodded in agreement.

As they slowly made their way, while keeping an eye on the Tirkins, they made sure to draw their weapons only when the time is right. Eventually...

"Back Slash!" "Double Blade!" "Riki Sneaky!" were yelled by Shulk, Fiora, and Riki, respectively. And all three Tirkins were taken out at the same time.

"Fiora, Riki, excellent job." Shulk smiled.

"Thanks, Shulk. You and Riki did an equally nice job." Fiora said while winking.

"Heropon also believe Shulk and Fiora did amazing!" Riki bounced in glee.

"Now, the big part, coming right up." Shulk said, with Fiora and Riki nodding.

Walking to the area was a cinch from there. But they still had to raise their guards, for they never know what else could be there. Eventually, they spotted their very target, Field Altrich. "That's our target, Field Altrich, dead ahead. I'll lead the surprise attack. Once I strike, you two are to back me up. Do you two understand?" Shulk asked, to which Fiora and Riki replied by nodding.

"Shulk? Please be careful." Fiora requested.

"Thanks for your concern, Fiora. I'll be careful." Shulk accepted Fiora's request, before sneaking about.

"Riki know Shulk can do it. Shulk very strong. And on Heropon-level strong." Riki comforted Fiora, who smiled in response before saying "You really think so? If so, then I agree."

As Shulk was sneaking, he was wanting to make sure none of the Tirkins spotted him. Once he was ready... "Back Slash!" he yelled as he grabbed his Replica Monado before unleashing a downwards slash from behind Field Altrich.

The surprise attack had worked! "Now!" Shulk yelled, to which Fiora and Riki had arrived.

"Field Altrich! Foul leader of the Tirkins! I am Shulk, ex-Heir to the Monado, and Visionaire extraordinaire!" Shulk introduced himself.

"My name is Fiora, former vessel of the Mechonis' late soul, Meyneth, and one of Shulk's life-long friends!" Fiora introduced herself.

"And lastly, Riki is Riki! This year's legendary Heropon!" Riki proceeded to introduce himself as well.

"No matter what happens, Field Altrich... You Will Know Our Names!" Shulk yelled as the fight began.

Field Altrich proceeded to alert all of his Tirkin allies against his three opponents. "Nice speech, everyone." Fiora smiled as she was pulling out her Mechonis Swords, while Riki grabbed his Hero Biter.

"Remember, the small Tirkins are weak, but Field Altrich is not! So stay on your guard!" Shulk ordered.

"Take down leader, weaker monsters run away!" Riki suggested.

"That was exactly what I had in mind, Riki. It's okay to take down mooks, just don't forget to focus on the leader." Shulk agreed.

"Naturally, I had that in mind, too." Fiora agreed, too.

Shulk, Fiora, and Riki began to take down Tirkins in order to build up their Party Gauge, so that way they can perform a Chain Attack. But this certainly won't be any ordinary Chain Attack.

"Happy Happy time!" Riki yelled as he raised his Hero Biter, and a flash came from it.

"We're almost there! It's almost Chain Attack time!" Shulk yelled.

"I'm feeling pretty good!" Fiora yelled as her tension's rising.

"Looking good, too, Fiora!" Shulk complimented Fiora.

"Double Wind! You're history!" Fiora yelled as she thrust her Mechonis Swords forward, followed by pulling them away. "That's got to hurt." Fiora said as she took a pair of Tirkins down.

"Fiora! Great attack!" Shulk complimented Fiora's powerful blow.

"Riki do better than anyone!" Riki stated with fiery passion.

"I'm gonna go all out!" Fiora said with full confidence, especially since she was now ready to fire Final Cross whenever she wanted.

Eventually, the Party Gauge was filled. "Woohoo! Chain Attack chance time!" Riki yelled with glee.

"Fiora! See if you can topple Field Altrich! I've got a unique plan for a Chain Attack, and I need the enemy to be still!" Shulk ordered.

"Okay, then. I've got just the thing." Fiora said as she started glowing a red energy. "Final... CROSS!" Fiora yelled as she's ready to fire a barrage of red beams. Shulk and Riki hopped out of the way to avoid getting caught by the barrage. Field Altrich and the surviving Tirkins that got hit all ended up toppled by the barrage of beams.

"Okay! Time for a Chain Attack! Behind Field Altrich now!" Shulk ordered. Shulk, Fiora, and Riki, then proceeded to run right behind Field Altrich. "Back Slash!" Shulk yelled as he does a downward swing of the Replica Monado from behind Field Altrich. "Fiora, keep it coming!" Shulk passed the baton to Fiora.

"Alrighty!" Fiora said with excitement, before utilizing "Double Blade!", which she does a downward cross-slash with her Mechonis Swords from behind Altrich. "Riki! It's Hero Time!" Fiora proceeded to pass the baton to Riki, who replied with "Here Riki go!"

Riki carefully aimed his Hero Biter from behind Altrich before yelling "Riki Sneaky!", whacking Altrich with his weapon.

The combination of back attacks defeated Field Altrich, causing all the remaining Tirkins to flee.

"Riki try really hard!" Riki boasted.

"I was watching the whole time." Fiora smiled.

"Wha...? No way! You watching Riki?" Riki asked in surprise.

"I saw him slacking off a bit." Shulk jokingly said, but Riki giggled nervously before saying "Y-You wrong... Riki try really hard."

Shulk and Fiora responded by laughing hysterically.

As they put their weapons away, Shulk realised "Hold it. We still need to see if the High Entia children are safe."

"Oh, yeah. Right. Where could they be?" Fiora asked in concern.

"Riki have sneaky feeling where Bird People Littlepon were taken to. Follow Riki." Riki suggested. After a bit, they found the kids, right in a little cave. "There they are! Just as Riki's Nopon instinct say!" Riki boasted.

The poor children looked understandably frightened. "Are you two okay?" Shulk asked.

"We're here to help you. We're not going to hurt you." Fiora calmly said.

"How did you get here? The Tirkin boss is strong." the High Entia boy asked.

"Field Altrich strong, yes. But Heropon Riki and friends? Stronger!" Riki said.

"Wait, you beat him down?" the High Entia girl asked.

"Yes. Of course. Let's get you back to the Refugee Camp." Shulk suggested.

"We can't exactly walk, but..." the High Entia boy said.

"In that case, we'll carry you back." Fiora suggested, to which Shulk nods in agreement.

Shulk was carrying the High Entia boy, while Fiora was carrying the High Entia girl. "Lead the way back, Riki." Shulk requested.

"Of course. Sidekicks, follow Riki!" Riki obliged. Along the way, Shulk and Fiora had separate thoughts that they kept in their heads.

"If only Reyn were with us... Then again, he's more of a leap before you look kind of guy. But if I could haul Fiora in her Mechon body while she's unconcious, I can certainly carry this High Entia boy." That was Shulk's thought.

"My body is losing its strength now that Meyneth is gone... But hopefully, carrying this High Entia girl won't be enough to make me lose strength at a quicker pace. I'd still rather not tell Shulk about my body's condition until the time is right... Hopefully, I can help Shulk and the others stop Zanza on time..." That was Fiora's thought.

Meanwhile, at the Refugee Camp... "Any intruders spotted, Sharla?" Dunban asked.

"No. No Tirkins have shown up here. If there were, I would've mentioned so." Sharla replied.

"Shulk and Fiora should've been back here by now." Reyn grumbled.

"First of all? You forgot to mention Riki. Second? Don't forget, they're on a stealth mission. Who knows how long it could take. Our task is defending the Refugee Camp until they return." Melia explained to Reyn.

"I know. But it feels like forever." Reyn sighed.

Eventually... "Hmm? Heads up, everyone! I see our trio returning!" Sharla said as she was observing via binoculars.

"Finally!" Reyn yelled.

"Tsk. Lacking in patience, that one." Melia sighed.

"That's Reyn for you, Melia." Dunban slightly chuckled.

"I think they're carrying the High Entia children with them." Sharla stated.

"Really?" the High Entia refugee from earlier asked.

After a bit, the children were reunited with their mother. "Thank you, friends." the High Entia refugee mother smiled.

"We're glad to be of service. I'm glad everything worked out." Shulk smiled.

Fiora replied to Shulk by saying "That's great, Shulk! You really did a good job!"

"Well, I had you to help!" Shulk replied with a smile.

"Riki was here to help, too." Riki stated.

"Of course, Riki." Shulk and Fiora said at the same time.

"Heh. I just sensed Shulk and Fiora's affinity going up. That's fine. Fiora's a fine friend to have, and because she went through so much, even more than me, she deserves happiness more than me. Me being friends with her is the happiest I'll get as far as I can tell, and that's fine by me. She saved my life moreso than anyone else. Fiora, no matter what happens, I will see to it that you survive long enough to be with Shulk. I refuse to be your replacement. Shulk deserves you more than he ever could with me. That is a promise between best friends, Fiora." Melia thought in her head with a smile.

After a bit, Shulk and the others prepare to continue their training and preparations before the final battle against Zanza. This is where the story will end.


End file.
